


What You Dare

by KnightlyWrites



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightlyWrites/pseuds/KnightlyWrites
Summary: A conversation between Yennefer and Tissaia before the battle of Sodden. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	What You Dare

“Are you ready then? To die?”

“Why not, I’ve lived two or three lifetimes already”

“And you were never satisfied with any of them.” 

“I tried to be, but what is my satisfaction to you.” Yennefer said, quickly changing her tone

Tissaia laughed, raising her glass of ale. 

“Would I put up with all of your frivolities if I didn’t care, Would I offer you chance after chance if I didn’t understand.”

“We’re the same, you told me that. You put up with me because I do what you wish you had the guts to” She challenged the older sorceress. 

“And what, my dear Yennerfer do I not have the ‘guts’ to do” Tissaia rose to the challenge. 

Yennefer leaned in, leaving little gap between the two of them. “Tell me, are you as much of a prude as you make yourself out to be.” 

Tissaia closed the gap completely, Pressing her lips to Yennerfer’s, lightly at first but then deeper, more intense. Eventually they parted

“You tell me.” 

“Wow, you must think we’re going to die.” Yennefer gave a choked laugh

Tissaia snapped back into composure. “I don’t, but I’m prepared to.” 

It was at this moment that both women realized they were the target of many a careful glance from onlookers. 

“Perhaps we should move this to my tent.” Tissaia suggested. 

So the two women walked nonchalantly towards Tissaia’s tent. Tissaia sat on the bed, prompting Yennerfer to join her. Yennefer smiled and took her place, curling into the crook of Tissaia’s shoulder. 

“How long did you want this” asked Yennefer. 

“Since Rinde, since I saw the sorceress you’ve become.” answered Tissaia. 

Yennerfer smirked in amusement. “So Its my power your interested in?”

“I thought you would approve, it's what you look for in someone isn’t it.” Tissaia smiled back at her and, with a gentle pull on her waist, had her lying on the bed. Tissaia’s arms tight around the younger woman. 

“Damn, Damn! We are the same aren’t we?” Yennefer rolled to face Tissaia. 

Tissaia kissed the top of Yennerfer’s head, still holding her waist. Yennefer started to toy with the top button of Tissaia’s dress. 

Tissaia smirked, “Is that what you want.” 

“Why not, if we want this we may not get another chance.” 

Tissaia knocked Yennefer’s hand off of her. “Don’t speak like that. We will survive this. We are Twenty of the most powerful sorcerers in the continent.”

“You really believe that”

“I do, and after we win we can spend a whole day alone together, doing whatever you are picturing in that twisted little mind of yours.”

“This is a bribe,” Yennefer said “You don’t want me to do anything stuipd tomorrow so you bribe me with sex?” 

“Clever girl, did it work?” Tissaia said, cupping her cheek.

“Maybe” Yennefer admitted, stretching up to kiss her again

Tissaia hummed allowing the kiss, eventually they broke away. “You should. . .”

Yennefer cut her off, rolling her eyes. “Is this the part where you tell me I need to rest, we have a big day tomorrow and I should go back to my tent.”

“You needn’t go back to your tent.”


End file.
